Wishes-HungerGames
by BlloodFlower
Summary: Its hard to deal with, but you have no choice but to push on. Death, guilt , remorse. You feel as if the world is on your shoulders. it may seem like the world is against you at all time. you need to use your wishes, before its too late.


**JULIUS CAESAR**

WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE

ABRIDGED BY LEON GARFIELD

 **(with additional staging by Martin Lamb, Right Angle)**

 **CAST LIST**

 _In order of appearance:_

NARRATOR

SOOTHSAYER

JULIUS CAESAR

CASCA _a conspirator against Julius Caesar_

BRUTUS _a conspirator against Julius Caesar_

CASSIUS _a conspirator against Julius Caesar_

MARK ANTONY _a general_

CINNA _a conspirator against Julius Caesar_

DECIUS _a conspirator against Julius Caesar_

TREBONIUS _a conspirator against Julius Caesar_

PORTIA _wife to Brutus_

CALPHURNIA _wife to Caesar_

POPILIUS _a senator_

METELLUS _a conspirator against Julius Caesar_

FOUR PLEBEIANS1

CINNA _the poet_

THE GHOST OF

CAESAR

OCTAVIUS _a general_

PINDARUS _servant to Cassius_

MESSALA _an officer in Cassius' army_

SOLDIER _in Brutus' army_

STRATO _servant to Brutus_

 **JULIUS CAESAR**

 **Scene 1. Streets of Rome and an open space. Day.**

 _A great procession through the streets of Rome. Shouts and cheers._

 **Narrator** : All Rome was wild with joy. Julius Caesar, having conquered his great rival, Pompey, has returned in triumph the ruler of the world.

 _There are many cheering citizens. Caesar enters with his train_ _2_ _– which includes his wife Calphurnia and Mark Antony. Behind them, Casca, Cassius and Brutus. A Soothsayer_ _3_ _shouts from the throng._

 **Soothsayer** : Caesar!

 **Caesar** : Ha! Who calls? Speak, Caesar is turn'd to hear.

 **Casca** : Bid every noise be still; peace yet again!

 **Caesar** : Who is it in the press that calls on me?

I hear a tongue shriller than all the music

Cry "Caesar!"

 **Soothsayer** : Beware the ides of March.

 **Caesar** : What man is that?

 **Brutus** : A soothsayer bids you beware the ides of March.

 **Caesar** : Set him before me; let me see his face.

 _The Soothsayer is brought before Caesar._

 **Caesar** : What say'st thou to me now? Speak once again.

 **Soothsayer** : Beware the ides of March.

 **Caesar** : He is a dreamer. Let us leave him. Pass.

 _The train exits. Brutus and Cassius remain._

 **Cassius** : Brutus, I do observe you now of late:

I have not from your eyes that gentleness

And show of love as I was wont to have.

 **Brutus** : Cassius

Be not deceiv'd: if I have veil'd my look,

I turn the trouble of my countenance

Merely upon myself. Brutus, with himself at war,

Forgets the shows of love to other men.

( _A sound of distant shouting.)_

What means this shouting? I do fear the people

Choose Caesar for their king.

 **Cassius** : Ay, do you fear it?

Then must I think you would not have it so.

 **Brutus** : I would not, Cassius; yet I love him well.

( _Another shout.)_

I do believe that these applauses are

For some new honours that are heap'd on Caesar.

 **Cassius** : Why, man, he doth bestride the narrow world

Like a Colossus, and we petty men

Walk under his huge legs, and peep about

To find ourselves dishonourable graves.

Brutus and Caesar: what should be in that "Caesar"?

Why should that name be sounded more than yours?

 **Brutus** : My noble friend, chew upon this:

Brutus had rather be a villager

Than to repute himself a son of Rome

Under these hard conditions as this time

Is like to lay upon us.

 **Cassius** : I am glad

That my weak words have struck but this much show

Of fire from Brutus.

 **Brutus** : Caesar is returning. Look you, Cassius,

The angry spot doth glow on Caesar's brow,

And all the rest look like a chidden4 train.

 _Enter Caesar, followed by his train, which includes Mark Antony._

 **Caesar** : Antonius!

 **Antony** : Caesar?

 **Caesar** : Let me have men about me that are fat,

Sleek-headed men, and such as sleep a-nights.

Yond Cassius has a lean and hungry look;

He thinks too much: such men are dangerous.

 **Antony** : Fear him not, Caesar, he's not dangerous.

He is a noble Roman, and well given.

 **Caesar** : Would he were fatter! But I fear him not.

Come on my right hand, for this ear is deaf,

And tell me truly what thou think'st of him.

 _Caesar exits with his train. Casca remains._

 **Brutus** : Casca, tell us what hath chanced today,

That Caesar looks so sad.

 **Casca** : Why, there was a crown offer'd him.

He put it by; but to my thinking he would fain have had it.

 **Cassius** : Who offered him the crown?

 **Casca** : Mark Antony.

 **Brutus** : What was the second noise for?

 **Casca** : Why for that too. Then he put it by again, but to my thinking he was very loath to lay his fingers off it. As he refus'd it, the rabblement hooted, and uttered such a deal of stinking breath, that it had, almost, choked Caesar; for he fell down at it.

 **Brutus** : 'Tis very like, he hath the falling-sickness.

 **Cassius** : No, Caesar hath it not; but you, and I,

And honest Casca, we have the falling-sickness.

 **Casca** : I know not what you mean by that.

Farewell, both.

 _Casca exits._

 **Brutus** : Tomorrow, if you please to speak with me,

I will come home to you; or if you will,

` Come home to me, and I will wait for you.

 **Cassius** : I will do so: till then, think of the world.

 _Brutus exits._

 **Cassius** : Well, Brutus, thou art noble; yet I see

Thy honourable mettle may be wrought

From that it is dispos'd.

For who so firm that cannot be seduc'd?

Let Caesar seat him sure,

For we will shake him, or worse days endure.

 _Cassius exits._

 **Scene 2. A street. Night.**

 _Extreme thunder and lightning. A ferocious storm – the worst any has ever seen. Casca is waiting. Enter Cassius._

Cassius: Who's there?

Casca: A Roman.

Cassius: Casca, by your voice.

Casca: Cassius, what night is this!

Who ever knew the heavens menace so?

Cassius: Those that have known the earth so full of faults.

But if you would consider the true cause

Why all these fires, why all these gliding ghosts,

Why birds and beasts, change from their ordinance,

To monstrous quality, why, you shall find

That heaven hath infus'd them with these spirits

To make them instruments of fear and warning

Unto some monstrous state.5

Casca: They say the senators tomorrow

Mean to establish Caesar as a king.

Cassius: I know where I will wear this dagger then;

Cassius from bondage will deliver Cassius.

Casca: So can I.

So every bondman in his own hand bears

The power to cancel his captivity.

Hold, my hand;

And I will set this foot of mine as far

As who goes furthest.

 _They clasp hands. The thunder and lightning grows more violent. Cinna enters._

Casca: Stand close a while, for here comes one in haste.

Cassius: 'Tis Cinna. He is a friend. Cinna, where haste you so?

Cinna: To find out you. Who's that?

Cassius: It is Casca, one incorporate

To our attempts.

Cinna O Cassius, if you could

But win the noble Brutus to our party -

Cassius Be you content.

( _Cassius hands Cinna a letter.)_

Good Cinna, throw this in at his window.

Cinna: Well, I will hie,

And so bestow these papers as you bade me.

 _Cinna exits._

Cassius: Come Casca, you and I will yet ere day

See Brutus at his house: three parts of him

Is ours already, and the man entire

Upon the next encounter yields him ours.

 _They exit._

 **Scene 3. Brutus' Orchard. Night.**

 _Brutus enters._

Brutus: It must be by his death: and for my part,

I know no personal cause to spurn at him,

But for the general. He would be crown'd:

How that might change his nature, there's the question.

Crown him? - that; -

And then, I grant we put a sting in him.

Therefore think him as a serpent's egg,

And kill him in the shell.

 _Enter Lucius, Brutus' servant._

Lucius: The taper burneth in your closet, sir.

Searching the window for a flint, I found

This paper, and I am sure

It did not lie there when I went to bed.

 _Lucius hands Brutus the letter._

Brutus: Is not tomorrow, boy, the ides of March?

Lucius: Sir, March is wasted fifteen days.

 _A knock within._

Brutus: Go to the gate; somebody knocks.

( _Lucius exits. Brutus opens the letter and reads.)_

"Brutus, thou sleep'st; awake, and see thyself. Speak, strike, redress."

( _to himself)_ Since Cassius first did whet me against Caesar,

I have not slept.

Between the acting of a dreadful thing

And the first motion, all the interim is

Like a phantasma or a hideous dream.

 _Enter Cassius, with Decius, Casca, Cinna, Metellus and Trebonius._

Cassius: Good morrow, Brutus. Do we trouble you?

Brutus: I have been up this hour, awake all night.

Know I these men that come along with you?

Cassius Yes, every man of them: and no man here

But honours you.

Brutus Give me your hands all over, one by one.

Cassius: And let us swear our resolution.

Brutus: No, not an oath. Do not stain

The even virtue of our enterprise.

Every drop of blood

That every Roman bears, and nobly bears,

Is guilty of a several bastardy6,

If he do break the smallest particle

Of any promise that hath pass'd from him.

Decius: Shall no man else be touch'd but only Caesar?

Cassius: Decius, well urg'd. I think it is not meet,

Mark Antony, so well beloved of Caesar,

Should outlive Caesar: we shall find of him

A shrewd contriver.

Let Antony and Caesar fall together.

Brutus: Our course will seem too bloody, Caius Cassius,

To cut the head off and then hack the limbs;

For Antony is but a limb of Caesar.

Let's be sacrificers, but not butchers, Caius.

And for Mark Antony, think not of him;

For he can do no more than Caesar's arm

When Caesar's head is off.

Cassius: Yet I fear him.

Trebonius: Let him not die.

Cassius: But it is doubtful yet

Whether Caesar will come forth today or no;

For he is superstitious grown of late.

Decius: Never fear that. If he be so resolv'd

I can o'ersway him, and I will bring him to the Capitol.

 _A clock strikes, three times._

Brutus: Peace, count the clock.

Cassius: The clock hath stricken three.

Trebonius 'Tis time to part.

Cassius: The morning comes upon's; we'll leave you Brutus.

Brutus: Good gentlemen, look fresh and merrily.

Let not our looks put on our purposes,

And so good morrow to you every one.

 _The conspirators exit. Portia enters._

Portia: Brutus, my lord!

Brutus: Wherefore rise you now?

Portia: Dear my lord. Make me acquainted with your cause of grief.

Brutus: Portia, I am not well in health, and that is all.

Portia: No, my Brutus;

You have some sick offence within your mind,

Which, by the right and virtue of my place,

I ought to know of; and, upon my knees

I charm you, by all your vows of love,

That you unfold to me, your self, your half,

Why you are heavy, and what men tonight

Have had resort to you; who did hide their faces

Even from the darkness.

Brutus: Kneel not, gentle Portia.

Portia: I should not need, if you were gentle Brutus.

Within the bond of marriage, tell me, Brutus,

Is it excepted I should know no secrets

That appertain to you? Dwell I but in the suburbs

Of your good pleasure? If it be no more,

Portia is Brutus' harlot, not his wife.

Brutus: You are my true and honourable wife

And by and by thy bosom shall partake

The secrets of my heart.

 _They exit together._

 **Scene 4. A room in Caesar's house. Day.**

 _Calphurnia is trying to hinder Caesar's preparations._

Calphurnia: What mean you, Caesar? Think you to walk forth?

You shall not stir out of your house today.

Caesar: Caesar shall forth.

Calphurnia: Caesar, I never stood on ceremonies,

Yet now they fright me. There is one within

Recounts most horrid sights seen by the watch.

A lioness hath whelped7 in the streets,

And graves have yawn'd and yielded up their dead;

Fierce fiery warriors fight upon the clouds

Which drizzled blood upon the Capitol.

O Caesar, these things are beyond all use,

And I do fear them.

Caesar: Yet Caesar shall go forth; for these predictions

Are to the world in general as to Caesar.

Calphurnia: When beggars die, there are no comets seen;

The heavens themselves blaze forth the death of princes.

Caesar: Cowards die many times before their deaths;

The valiant never taste of death but once.

Calphurnia: Alas, my lord,

Your wisdom is consum'd in confidence.

Do not go forth today: call it my fear

That keeps you in the house, and not your own.

Caesar: For thy humour, I will stay at home.

 _Enter Decius._

Decius: Caesar, all hail!

Caesar: You are come in very happy time

To bear my greetings to the senators,

And tell them that I will not come today.

Decius: Most mighty Caesar, let me know some cause.

Caesar: The cause is in my will: I will not come;

That is enough to satisfy the Senate.

But because I love you, I will let you know:

Calphurnia8 here, my wife, stays me at home.

She dreamt tonight she saw my statue,

Which like a fountain with an hundred spouts

Did run pure blood; and many lusty Romans

Came smiling, and did bathe their hands in it.

Decius: This dream is all amiss interpreted;

It signifies that from you great Rome shall suck

Reviving blood.

Caesar: And this way have you well expounded it.

Decius: And know it now. The Senate have concluded

To give this day a crown to mighty Caesar.

If you shall send them word you will not come,

Their minds may change.

Caesar: How foolish do your fears seem now, Calphurnia!

I am ashamed I did yield to them.

Give me my robe, for I will go.

 _Caesar exits with Decius. Calphurnia follows after them._

 **Scene 5. Outside the Capitol. Day.**

 _A crowd waits. Shouts of 'Caesar! Caesar! Caesar! The shouts increase. Caesar enters followed by Brutus, Cassius, etc. Caesar halts in front of the Soothsayer._

Caesar: The ides of March are come.

Soothsayer: Ay, Caesar, but not gone.

 _Caesar ignores him and moves on and enters the Capitol. The others follow him._

 **Scene 6. Inside the Capitol. Continuous.**

Popilius: I wish your enterprise today may thrive.

Cassius: What enterprise, Popilius?

Popilius: Fare you well.

 _Popilius goes to speak to Caesar._

Cassius: I fear our purpose is discovered.

Brutus, what shall be done?

Brutus: Cassius, be constant:

Popilius Lena speaks not of our purposes;

For look, he smiles, and Caesar doth not change.

Cassius: Trebonius knows his time; for look you, Brutus,

He draws Mark Antony out of the way.

 _Exit Antony and Trebonius._

Cinna: _(to Casca)_ Casca, you are the first that rears your hand.

 _The conspirators surround Caesar._

Caesar: Are we all ready? What is now amiss

That Caesar and his senate must redress?

Metellus _(kneeling)_ Most high, most mighty Caesar

Brutus: I kiss thy hand, but not in flattery, Caesar.

Caesar: What, Brutus?

Cassius: _(kneeling)_ Pardon, Caesar; Caesar, pardon.

Cinna: O Caesar –

Caesar: Hence! Wilt thou lift up Olympus?

Decius: Great Caesar –

Caesar: Doth not Brutus bootless kneel?

Casca: Speak hands for me!

 _They stab Caesar. Brutus has the final blow._

Caesar: _Et tu, Brute?_ – Then fall Caesar!

 _Caesar dies._

Cinna: Liberty! Freedom! Tyranny is dead!

Run hence, proclaim, cry it about the streets.

Cassius: Liberty! Freedom!

Brutus: Fly not; stand still, ambition's debt is paid.

Then walk we forth, even to the market-place.

Let's all cry, "Peace, freedom, and liberty!"

 _The conspirators kneel and smear their hands with blood. Antony enters._

Brutus: Welcome, Mark Antony.

Antony: _(addressing the body of Caesar)_ O mighty Caesar! dost thou lie so low?

Are all thy conquests, glories, triumphs, spoils,

Shrunk to this little measure? Fare thee well.

 _(to the conspirators)_ I know not, gentlemen, what you intend,

Who else must be let blood, who else is rank:

If I myself, there is no hour so fit

As Caesar's death's hour. Live a thousand years,

I shall not find myself so apt to die;

No place will please me so, no mean of death,

As here by Caesar.

Brutus: O Antony, beg not your death of us.

Cassius: Your voice shall be as strong as any man's

In the disposing of new dignities.

Brutus: Only be patient till we have appeas'd

The multitude, beside themselves with fear,

And then we will deliver you the cause

Why I, that did love Caesar when I struck him,

Have thus proceeded.

Antony: I doubt not of your wisdom.

Let each man render me his bloody hand.

( _He shakes the hand of each conspirator.)_

That's all I seek;

And am moreover suitor that I may

Produce his body to the market-place,

And in the pulpit, as becomes a friend,

Speak in the order of his funeral.

Brutus You shall, Mark Antony.

Cassius: Brutus, a word with you

 _(Aside to Brutus)_ You know not what you do. Do not consent

That Antony speak in his funeral.

Know you how much the people may be mov'd

By that which he will utter?

Brutus: _(Aside to Cassius)_ I will myself into the pulpit first,

And show the reason of our Caesar's death.

Cassius: _(Aside to Brutus)_ I know not what may fall; I like it not.

Brutus: Mark Antony, here, take you Caesar's body.

You shall not in your funeral speech blame us,

But speak all good you can devise of Caesar.

And say you do't by our permission;

Else shall you not have any hand at all

About his funeral.

Antony: Be it so;

I do desire no more.

Brutus: Prepare the body, then, and follow us.

 _They exit leaving Antony alone._

Antony: _(over Caesar's body)_

O, pardon me, thou bleeding piece of earth,

That I am meek and gentle with these butchers.

Woe to the hand that shed this blood!

Over thy wounds now do I prophesy –

Cry havoc and let slip the dogs of war,

That this foul deed shall smell above the earth

With carrion men, groaning for burial.

 _Antony covers Caesar's body then exits._

 **Scene 7. The Forum. Day.**

 _Brutus mounts a podium to address the crowd of Plebians. Caesar's body lies on a plinth below the podium._

Plebians: We will be satisfied: let us be satisfied.

Brutus: Romans, countrymen, and lovers, hear me for my cause. Had you rather Caesar were living, and die all slaves, than that Caesar were dead, to live all free men? As Caesar loved me, I weep for him; as he was valiant, I honour him; but, as he was ambitious, I slew him!

( _Cheers from the Plebians.)_

I have the same dagger for myself, when it shall please my country to need my death.

 _Brutus steps down from the podium._

Plebians: Live, Brutus, live, live!

1st Pleb: Bring him with triumph home unto his house!

2nd Pleb: Give him a statue -

3rd Pleb: Let him be Caesar!

 _Mark Antony takes his place on the podium._

Antony: Friends, Romans, countrymen, lend me your ears;

I come to bury Caesar, not to praise him.

The evil that men do lives after them,

The good is oft interrèd with their bones;

So let it be with Caesar.

He was my friend, faithful and just to me;

But Brutus says he was ambitious,

And Brutus is an honourable man.

When that the poor have cried, Caesar hath wept;

Ambition should be made of sterner stuff;

Yet Brutus says he was ambitious,

And Brutus is an honourable man.

You all did see I thrice presented him a kingly crown,

Which he did thrice refuse. Was this ambition?

1st Pleb: Methinks there is much reason in his sayings.

2nd Pleb: Caesar has had great wrong.

3rd Pleb: I fear there will a worse come in his place.

4th Pleb: There's not a nobler man in Rome than Antony!

 _Cries from the Plebians of 'Antony, Antony, Antony'._

 _Antony moves down to where Caesar's body lies._

Antony: If you have tears, prepare to shed them now.

( _He removes the mantle from the body of Caesar.)_

Look, in this place ran Cassius' dagger through:

See what a rent the envious Casca made:

Through this the well-beloved Brutus stabb'd.

This was the most unkindest cut of all;

For when the noble Caesar saw him stab,

Ingratitude, more strong than traitors' arms,

Quite vanquish'd him: then burst his mighty heart.

1st Pleb: O piteous spectacle!

2nd Pleb: O noble Caesar!

3rd Pleb: O traitors! Villains!

4th Pleb: We will be revenged!

All: Revenge! – About! - Seek! - Burn! - Fire! - Kill! – Slay! Let not a traitor live!

 _They seize on a poor, unfortunate man. He struggles to be free._

Cinna the poet: I am Cinna the poet; I am Cinna the poet. I am not Cinna the conspirator!

All: Tear him, tear him! Come, brands, ho! Fire-brands! To Brutus', to Cassius'; burn all!

 _Cinna the poet is dragged away, screaming._

Antony: Now let it work. Mischief, thou art afoot,

Take thou what course thou wilt!

 _Blackout._

Narrator: The conspirators fled from the fury of the people. Anyone against whom there was the smallest suspicion, was ruthlessly put to death by order of Mark Antony and young Octavius, Caesar's nephew and heir to his name. Brutus and Cassius raised armies to march against Antony and Octavius in Rome. But the friends had started quarrelling, and Brutus accused Cassius of taking bribes.

 **Scene 8. Inside Brutus' tent. Day.**

 _Enter Brutus and Cassius. Lucius, Brutus' servant follows._

Cassius: I an itching palm!

You know that you are Brutus that speaks this,

Or, by the gods, this speech were else your last.

Brutus: Remember March, the ides of March remember.

Did not great Julius bleed for justice' sake?

Cassius: You wrong me every way; you wrong me, Brutus.

When Caesar liv'd, he durst not thus have mov'd me.

Brutus: Peace, peace! You durst not so have tempted him.

Cassius: Do not presume too much upon my love.

I may do that I shall be sorry for.

Brutus: You have done that you should be sorry for.

Cassius: You love me not.

Brutus: I do not like your faults.

Cassius: A friendly eye could never see such faults.

I did not think you could have been so angry.

Brutus: O Cassius, I am sick of many griefs. Portia is dead.

Cassius: How 'scaped I killing when I crossed you so?

Upon what sickness?

Brutus: Impatient of my absence,

And grief that young Octavius with Mark Antony

Have made themselves so strong; with this she fell distract

And swallow'd fire.

Cassius: Portia, art thou gone?

Brutus: No more, I pray you.

I have here receivèd letters,

That young Octavius and Mark Antony

Come down upon us with a mighty power.

Bending their expedition toward Philippi.

What do you think of marching to Phillipi presently?

Cassius: I do not think it good.

Brutus: Your reason?

Cassius: 'Tis better that the enemy seeks us;

So shall he waste his means, weary his soldiers.

Brutus: Good reasons must of force give place to better.

Our cause is ripe.

The enemy increaseth every day;

We, at the height, are ready to decline.

There is a tide in the affairs of men,

Which, taken at the flood, leads on to fortune;

Omitted, all the voyage of their life,

Is bound in shallows and in miseries.

On such a full sea are we now afloat,

And we must take the current when it serves.

Or lose our ventures.

Cassius: Then, with your will, go on;

We'll along ourselves, and meet them at Philippi.

 _Exit Cassius. Brutus seats himself at his table to read by candlelight._

 _Enter the ghost of Caesar._

Brutus: How ill this taper burns!

Ha! Who comes here? Art thou any thing?

Speak to me what thou art!

Ghost: Thy evil spirit, Brutus.

Brutus: Why com'st thou?

Ghost: To tell thee thou shalt see me at Philippi.

Brutus: Well; then I shall see thee again?

Ghost: Ay, at Philippi.

 _The ghost exits._

 **Scene 9. The plain of Phlippi. Day.**

Narrator: On the plain of Philippi, Octavius and Mark Antony anxiously await the coming battle.

 _Enter Mark Antony and Octavius Caesar._

.

Antony: Octavius, lead your battle softly on

Upon the left hand of the even field.

Octavius: Upon the right hand I. Keep thou the left.

Antony: Why do you cross me in this exigent?

Octavius: I do not cross you, but I will do so.

 _Brutus, Cassius and army enter. The enemies address each other, shouting across the distance that separates them._

Antony: The generals would have some words.

Brutus: Words before blows: is it so, countrymen?

Octavius: Not that we love words better, as you do.

Brutus: Good words are better than bad strokes, Octavius.

Antony: In your bad strokes, Brutus, you give good words;

Witness the hole you made in Caesar's heart,

Crying, "Long live! Hail, Caesar!".

Villains!

( _demonstrating a grin_ ) You show'd your teeth like apes, and fawn'd like hounds,

( _bowing_ ) And bow'd like bondmen,

Kissing Caesar's feet;

Whilst damned Casca, like a cur, behind

Struck Caesar on the neck.

Octavius: Look,

I draw a sword against conspirators.

Cassius: _(of Octavius)_ A peevish schoolboy, worthless of such honour

 _(of Mark Antony)_ Joined with a masker and a reveller.

Antony: Old Cassius, still!

Octavius: Come. Antony; away!

 _Antony and Octavius exit._

Cassius: _(to an Officer)_ This is my birthday; as this very day

Was Cassius born. Give me thy hand,

Be thou witness that against my will

Am I compelled to set

Upon one battle all our liberties.

 _Brutus joins him._

Now, most noble Brutus,

If we do lose this battle,

Are you contented to be led in triumph

Through the streets of Rome?

Brutus: No, Cassius, no. But this same day

Must end that work the ides of March begun.

And whether we shall meet again I know not.

For ever, and for ever, farewell, Cassius.

If we do meet again, why, we shall smile;

If not, why then this parting was well made.

Cassius: For ever, and for ever, farewell, Brutus.

If we do meet again, we'll smile indeed;

If not, 'tis true this parting was well made.

 _They exit in different directions._

 _Blackout._

 **Scene 10. The battlefield. Dusk.**

Narrator: All day long the battle raged. At last, the sun went down at Philippi. Antony and Octavius were on the brink of victory. Cassius's army was in disarray.

 _Cassius surveys his retreating army with dismay. He is alone._

Cassius O, look, look, the villains fly.

Myself have to mine own turn'd enemy.

 _A servant, Pindarus runs in._

Pindarus: Fly further off, my lord, fly further off!

Mark Antony is in your tents.

Cassius: This day I breathèd first. Time is come round,

And where I did begin, there shall I end.

My life is run his compass.

 _(to Pindarus)_ Come hither, sirrah; and with this good sword,

That ran through Caesar's bowels, search this bosom.

 _(Pindarus reluctantly holds the sword as Cassius runs at it.)_

Caesar, thou art revenged,

Even with the sword that killed thee.

 _Cassius dies._

 _Enter Brutus with soldiers. He sees Cassius._

Brutus: O Julius Caesar, thou art mighty yet!

Thy spirit walks abroad, and turns our swords

In our own proper entrails.

 _(to Cassius)_ The last of all the Romans, fare thee well!

Friends, I owe more tears

To this dead man than you shall see me pay.

I shall find time, Cassius, I shall find time.

Our enemies have beat us to the pit.

It is more worthy to leap in ourselves

Than tarry till they push us.

 _Cry within 'Fly, Fly, Fly!'_

Soldier: Fly, my lord, fly!

Brutus: Hence! I will follow.

( _They all exit – except his servant Strato.)_

I prithee, Strato, stay thou by thy lord.

Hold then my sword and turn away thy face,

While I do run upon it.

Strato: That's not an office for a friend, my lord.

Brutus: I know my hour is come.

Strato: Give me your hand first. Fare you well, my lord.

Brutus: _(Runs on his sword.)_

Farewell, good Strato. - Caesar, now be still;

I kill'd not thee with half so good a will.

 _Brutus dies._

 _Mark Antony and Octavius enter._

Antony: How died thy master, Strato?

Strato: Brutus only overcame himself,

And no man else hath honour by his death.

Antony: This was the noblest Roman of them all:

All the conspirators save only he

Did that they did in envy of great Caesar;

He only, in a general honest thought

And common good to all, made one of them.

His life was gentle, and the elements

So mix'd in him, that Nature might stand up

And say to all the world, "This was a man!"

 **END**

1 Commoner in Ancient Rome – working-class person

2 attendants

3 Diviner or seer, someone who says the truth.

4 Past participle of the verb "to chide" meaning to scold or tell off.

5 This speech can be reduced to the first line only.

6 Guilty of an act that shows it is not pure Roman blood

7 given birth

8 pronounced as if no 'h': Cal-pur-nia.

21


End file.
